Dinotopia
Dinotopia is the third major theme park created by Hijotee using the RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 video game for his main annual gaming series. This park is prehistoric themed and consists of a huge deep canyon where dinosaurs have been living in for millions of years. The theme park started construction shortly after the previous theme park completed recording of all it's videos in summer 2012. A teaser trailer for this new theme park was released in August 6, 2012, hinting that it would be located in a huge canyon and by letting the viewers guess what the next park would be. Later on, over the fall of 2012, Hijotee slowly continued construction of this park and as a series first, Hijotee went ahead and released various construction video updating the viewers on the park's progress throughout the next following months. Due to the sheer size of this park (the first park to utilize a park space bigger than the standard 128x128 map size), construction of the theme park went well ahead in the next year but still well ahead of schedule for a summer 2013 opening. Finally on February 17, 2013, the last piece was placed and the theme park was completed. All that was left for then on was to record all the necessary videos, edit them, and release them before the summer began. Videos of all the flat rides and all other minor attractions started going up as soon as the park was finished and continued into the spring but videos of the first POVs of roller coasters didn't go online until June 21, 2013 with all other videos following thereafter. Dinotopia is split into four areas: The North rim, the West rim, the East rim and the main valley. The North rim is where the main entrance plaza is located along with the first two roller coasters built in the theme park. The East rim is the part of the park that runs from the main entrance plaza stretching all the way to the back of the park where the bobsled coaster is located. The West rim is another section of the park that runs on the opposite side of the canyon, but this area is only accessible by a chairlift that runs from the East rim. An underground monorail is also available which transports peeps from the main entrance to the back area of the West and East rims. The valley however is a whole different area. First, this area is only accessible by a long staircase leading all the way down or by a really busy slow elevator where the lines might end up taking longer than walking down. Second, unlike the other three areas, the valley is the only area with greenery and dinosaurs, and also has a very long river running in the middle. If it wasn't for the various bridges crossing the river, the valley alone would also be split into two areas. Since the canyon is already very deep, an underground monorail would be impossible in this area, so instead a boat ride running along the river is the only form of transport available from the front to the back of the canyon's valley. Dinotopia is still considered to be the largest park ever built by Hijotee because even though the 2015 theme park has a bigger park size, that park's space is mostly used for animal enclosures, while this park tries to fill up as much space as possible with rides and attractions. Therefore Dinotopia has almost a hundred rides including 21 roller coasters while the 2015 park only has 8 coasters, making Dinotopia feel like the bigger park and not to mention the longest to build. The Dinotopia series is also the most viewed series to date as of June 2017, with over 128,000 total views. Below is a list of all the videos released for this series, and for a series first, construction videos. All videos are grouped by video type and ordered by relevance and then alphabetically. Park Overviews *"My Dinosaur Themed Park in RCT3 - (Dinotopia) Full Park Overview" – Video (June 26, 2013) Construction Updates Roller Coasters Water Rides *"RCT3 - Big Water Slide & Pool" – Video (March 7, 2013) *"RCT3 - Bumper Boats (Dinotopia)" – Video (April 24, 2013) *"RCT3 - Dinghy Water Slide" – Video (May 10, 2013) *"RCT3 - Dinotopia Canyon Water Slide" – Video (February 19, 2013) *"RCT3 - Dinotopia River Airboats" – Video (April 20, 2013) *"RCT3 - Dinotopia River Rafts" – Video (June 1, 2013) *"RCT3 - Dinotopia River Rapids (White Water)" – Video (May 24, 2013) *"RCT3 - Dolphin & Whale Show" – Video (May 17, 2013) *"RCT3 - Giant Water Flume (Dinotopia)" – Video (April 23, 2013) *"RCT3 - Hijotee's Log Jammer" – Video (June 1, 2013) *"RCT3 - Jet Skis (Dinotopia River)" – Video (May 3, 2013) *"RCT3 - Mini Water Boats" – Video (June 1, 2013) *"RCT3 - Really Scary Water Slide" – Video (January 20, 2013) *"RCT3 - Row Boats" – Video (June 1, 2013) Flat Rides *"RCT3 - 350 Foot Tall Drop Tower (Dinotopia Flat Ride)" – Video (March 5, 2013) *"RCT3 - Bumper Cars (Dinotopia)" – Video (May 5, 2013) *"RCT3 - Claw of Doom (Dinotopia)" – Video (April 23, 2013) *"RCT3 - Disco" – Video (April 23, 2013) *"RCT3 - Fun Slide (Dinotopia)" – Video (June 16, 2013) *"RCT3 - Giant Ferris Wheel" – Video (March 24, 2013) *"RCT3 - Half-Pipe Skateboard Ride" – Video (June 6, 2013) *"RCT3 - Insanity" – Video (March 24, 2013) *"RCT3 - Launched Free Fall Drop Ride" – Video (May 26, 2013) *"RCT3 - Sky Slingshot" – Video (April 23, 2013) *"RCT3 - Sky Swing (Dinotopia)" – Video (May 17, 2013) *"RCT3 - Sky Tower (Dinotopia)" – Video (April 14, 2013) *"RCT3 - Snake Hess Slide" – Video (April 24, 2013) *"RCT3 - Tallest Freefall Drop Ride in the World!" – Video (April 6, 2013) *"RCT3 - The Dinosaur Ride" – Video (March 24, 2013) *"RCT3 - Wild Discus (Dinotopia)" – Video (May 28, 2013) Transport Rides *"RCT3 - Dinotopia Express (Mini Railroad)" – Video (May 31, 2013) *"RCT3 - Suspended Monorail Trams" – Video (June 1, 2013) *"RCT3 - The Highest Chairlift in the World" – Video (April 2, 2013) *"RCT3 - Underground Monorail 2 (Dinotopia)" – Video (August 14, 2017) *"RCT3 - Water Based Transport (Dinotopia)" – Video (April 24, 2013) Other Rides *"RCT3 - AMAZING New Dinosaur Ride 2013" – Video (January 29, 2013) *"RCT3 - Dinotopia (Jurassic Park Ride)" – Video (May 18, 2013) *"RCT3 - Dinotopia Go-Karts" – Video (May 26, 2013) *"RCT3 - Dino Trucks Adventure (Dark Ride)" – Video (May 30, 2013) *"RCT3 - Elephant Ride (Dinotopia)" – Video (August 24, 2012) Other Videos *"Closing Time at Dinotopia (Time Lapse)" – Video (May 4, 2013) *"Hypercoaster Coming Soon in RCT3 (Dinotopia)" – Video (August 9, 2012) *"RCT3 - How Deep is the Dinotopia Canyon?" – Video (August 9, 2012) *"RCT3 - James Hunt Learns How to Drive in Dinotopia Theme Park" – Video (June 28, 2013)